Of Foes or Comrades
by funnylove
Summary: Akane grew up among the deadlist bandits and soon became one of the best. Ranma grew up among the rich and royal becoming as spoiled as a prince could get. What happens when a single incident brings the two together? AU rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Of Foes or Comrades**

This story really focuses more on Akane and Ranma asthe main characters but the first chapter introduces more of what Akane and her gang does during their trips outside. Do enjoy and ask any questions and I will answer!

_Sea-chan_

Disclaimer: Not mine! Wish it was…sigh

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1

Get inside! Hurry! Everyone!" The people of the village rushed to hide themselves in the safety of the homes. Just as an old maid pulled a little girl inside, a rush of dust fell through the village.

he foolish young children were brave enough to peek through the holes of the straw-made huts. A young boy cried when he noticed who it was there to raid their village once again. "It's them, mama! They're here again!" he cried. The mother of the child placed her hand firmly over his mouth to shush him.

Loud thunder of horses could be heard galloping towards them. A young girl, about 16, stood up from her hiding place. Her long black hair came tumbling down her back onto the dark blue kimono she wore with the matching ribbon in her hair.

I won't stand for this anymore! I gonna get them!" She pulled up her sleeves angrily.

"Ukyo!" cried the little boy from before. "Don't go!" The girl named Ukyo ignored him and stomped toward to door.

"Ukyo, come back here this instant!" yelled the lady that had tried to shush the boy.

"Mama, if we keep allowing them to take all of our food, we'll starve!" argued Ukyo.

"Don't go! It will do no good!" Ukyo shook her head.

"I can fight, if a few will join me, we might be able to scare them off," she suggested. Ukyo turned her head as she heard the galloping of the horses come to a stop, no more than a few huts away. Ukyo swapped away the cloth that acted as a door for the hut and stepped outside.

"NOO! Ukyo!" Ukyo ignored the cries of her mother and walked towards the backs of the people who had been consistently raiding their village.

"Hey! Thieves!" A few backs turned toward her, but most remained fixed on what they were packing inside the giant leather bags they carried. "How dare to come steal from our village again!" Ukyo said trying to feel as confident as she sounded. Most of the few who noticed her turned back to what they were gathering, feeling no threat whatsoever. One, though, walked toward her. Ukyo noticed him and felt as though maybe what she decided to do wasn't the best, for it seemed no one wanted to help her protect the village.

"Ya ought to keep ya puny nose outta our's. I wish not for ya to get hurt, but my fellow comrades may not think such," advised the small man who had cared enough to see Ukyo.

At that moment, Ukyo's mother jumped out from their hut.

"Uyko, come back inside. Please!" she cried.

"Sae, bring the old fag to me," said a voice. The man, Sae, looked hesitant for a moment then beckoned for Ukyo's mother.

"Hurry," said Sae. "Tell her ta hurry, Kane might spare her if ya corporate."

Ukyo's mind swirled. This Kane guy was going to kill her mother! What did she do! She turned to see that her mother was trembling with fright. Sae seemed to know that Ukyo wouldn't just give her mother up.

"Kanji," he said. A another man appeared, who was just as small as he was. " Grab the woman."

"NO! Please spare my mother," yelled Ukyo running towards them. She saw Kanji open a door from one of the carriages and forced her mother inside. "What are you doing to my mother!"

Kanji shut the door and turned to face Ukyo. "No one dares to stand up to the Tendo Bandits and not get punished."

It was her fault. She was the reason why they were taking away her mother. She just had to do something.

"Not my mother! Please," Ukyo said. Kanji seemed thoughtful and whispered something into Sae's ear. Sae ran to the first carriage and came back. He whispered something back to Kanji's ear and he nodded.

Sure," Kanji replied. He released Ukyo's mom and pushed her at towards Ukyo. Her mom studdered over to her, looking at her with worried eyes.

Someone suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"We'll just take you instead," Kanji said, all the while smiling.

"NO!" Ukyo struggled to get freed but the two people holding her from behind were gripping her too tight. "Let me go!

"Ukyo!" she heard her mother yell out.

"Throw her in the first carriage!" Kanji ordered.

She was forced inside.

"Bastards!" she shouted angrily as the doors closed in front of her face.

"Now that's not very nice," said a voice behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sea-chan's note:** I reread this story and it's not all that organised and the plot was going off track so I decided to rewrite it. Whether you have read it already or you're a new reader, THANK YOU! I will be updating soon, just gotta fix the other chapters! Remember to review! Flames are gladly taken!


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Foes or Comrades**

_Sea-Chan_

Disclaimer: Not mine! But do do ENJOY!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2

"My comrades wouldn't be very pleased to hear what you had called them." Ukyo was startled by the voice behind her. She turned around quickly to face whoever had spoken.

She was more than suprised to see a girl in front of her that was about the same age as herself.

The girl's dark blue hair was gathered to one side into a long, twisted ponytail that she tied a yellow ribbon to that held two shiny stones that looked like pearls. A silver hoop could be seen dangling from her ring ear. She wore a yellow kimono that seemed liked it had been altered to the owner's desires. The kimono, if that's what one can call it, was cut up to the center of her thigh. White trimmings were seen. The left sleeve was gone with only the long one at the right left. She had on black shoes that cuddled her feet nicely with yellow ribbons that circled her ankle up to her feet. Matching gloves could be seen also. A huge white ribbon finished the outfit by wrapping around her waist and forming a big, butterfly bow on the back. A claok similair to that Ukyo had seen on the other bandits laid on her shoulder.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day?" she said. Ukyo jumped at her voice.

"You're a-a woman!" Ukyo sputtered. She clamped her mouth the moment she said it hoping she wouldn't have to regret it. The girl laughed.

"Of course I am, not all bandits are men. Actually, my entire gang is female." She grinned at Ukyo. Ukyo was stunned and did not answer. She had thought that Sae and Kenji were men also. She wondered why they were so short.

The girl held out her hand.

"The name's Akane Tendo, leader of the Tendo Bandits!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hurry, the boy is waking up," someone said.

"No worries," another person replied. He walked up behind a large carriage and punched a black bag. The mumbling sounds that were once heard from there stopped instantly.

"See-no worries," he said. The four darkly dressed men got onto the carriage and with a whip to the horses, the carriage was on its way.

"The mistress will be most pleased." The others gave a nod and replied with a joyful,"absolutely."

The carriage ride continued for a long while until the men came to a clearing near the forest.

"I need a rest," one said. The others quickly agreed for they were also very tired.

"Watch the boy, I gotta sleep."

" No, me! I need the sleep more!" Another voice interrupted his and an argument started to see who can have a nap while one watch the boy.

From the bag, a mumbling of a confused voice could be heard but the men's voices covered up the slight noise.

"What am I doing in here!" the bag suddenly shouted. The four men stopped their rambling and turned to looked at the bag.

A moment pass and nothing was heard.

Suddenly the bag ripped open and a boy appeared around the age of 17. He wore a red, chinese shirt that was sleeveless. It seemed to be made of fine silk. He wore black shoes and had on black wristbands. A black waistband was present and black pants concluded the outfit. His midnight hair was tied into a long pigtail that layed on his back. His blue eyes could be seen angrily glistering in the moonlight.

"You did not just try to kidnap me!" he said angrily. The men seemed frightened of the boy and tried to run into the darkness.

"No way! You're all gonna get it!" The boy ran angrily towards the closest man to him. The guy seemed to be frozen of fear and didn't move. With a hard punch in the face, the man fainted. This process continued with the other three men who also seemed to be paralzed.

"No one kidnaps Ranma, prince of the Saotome Kingdom." The boy clapped his hands together with a satisfying grin on his face.

"Who's the stupid freak who sent such crap to try and kidnap me?" Ranma asked a man and the floor. He kicked the man again but it seemed that he was unconscious.

"So weak." He grunted and smirked proudly to himself.

Ranma left the clearing and the four distorted men. He went into the forest looking around to see if any places looked familiar. It didn't seem so.

"Hello! Anyone there? A handsome prince in need of assistance!" he shouted. He heard this voice echoed, but there was no reply.

He continued to walk for the remainder of the day, hoping to come to a village of some sort so that he could rest. He was a prince so no way was he going sleep on the ground of the filthy dirt.

Another two hours passed and night was falling when he finally spotted a small village.

"Food…need food…" Ranma let his legs lead him to the closest hut. He poked his head into the door.

"Hello… hello!" He listened for anything and heard no response, but he heard his stomach grumble for the need of food. His legs moved him toward the table where his eyes could see some sort of food.

"Food!" His eyes eyed the food hungrily and his hands made a grab for the food that was seen on the table. As his legs stuck out, he felt something else did too and he tripped over it. As soon as he hit the floor, he felt pains soaring through his head, someone had hit him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Through him out," one said. They looked at the unconscious man and nodded. "Hurry before the bandits see us." They dragged him by his feet and threw him out the door. Ranma landed with a thump on his side, still not yet awoken. The people shrunk back to hide under the table, hoping that the thieves did not hear them.

"Look at what I found," a voice yelled. Sae came running over.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A boy, I think Kane will be glad," the other, Ades said.

"He'd hold for a good price."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sea-chan's Note:** There's Ranma! Thanks to all those who reviewed, it really encouraged me! I'll appreciate some comments and such so also review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Foes or Comrades**

Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed my story. It got me pumped and ready to type!

_Sea-Chan_

Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 3

"Don't worry, I 'm not such a bad person when you actually get to know me," Akane explained, smiling to Ukyo. "But I can't have people disrespecting my gang now, can I?"

"You're robbing my village!" Ukyo shouted.

"Now, now, you know that's what we do," Akane said. "What's you're name?"

"Ukyo," she answered angrily.

"Cute, you look pretty young, sixteen, seventeen maybe?"

"Sixteen."

"Hey look, we got something in common. I'm also sixteen, turning seventeen soon though," Akane grinned.

Ukyo signed as a knock came from the door of the carriage and it opened.

"Kane, we found this guy who was laying unconcious outside one of the huts. What do you wanna do with him?" asked Kenji.

"A guy? Just thrown him in the back, I'll see to him later," Akane said without much thought. " Oh and Kenji, pack up, let's leave. Papa wouldn't be happy if I don't go home soon."

Kenji nodded in agreement and closed the small door.

"Wher are you taking me?" Ukyo asked.

"You're not going anywhere so you'll see."

Ukyo grunted angrily and turned away. She was not liking this Akane girl.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Akane looked around her, at her home. They finally arrived at their destination. Her gang were happily joking around, celebrating yet another victory. A huge, log fence surrounded the area, keeping out intruders. Tents were lined up in several rows. One huge red tent stood out from the others. Akane walked toward the red tent.

"Akane!" Akane turned at the sound of her name. A young woman ran towards her. The woman wore a simple, yet elegant white dress. Her long, brown hair was pulled to one side and tied with a matching white ribbon.

"Kasumi!" Akane pulled her sister into a tight hug. "Oh- how I've missed you all!"

"It's great that you're finally home! You've been gone for so long!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"I've only been gone for like- a month!"

"More like months! Father will be so glad to see you!"

"I was just about to go see him," Akane confessed.

"Come on then," Kasumi lead Akane to the tent. "Father! Father! Akane's back!"

"Shush! Maybe papa's gone. I'll come see him-"

"My baby? She's home!" exclaimed a voice from behind them. Akane felt herself drawn into yet another breathtaking hug.

"Can't breathe, papa-" Akane tried. Her father, Soun, let her go. She turned around to look at her father. He wore a dark brown gi that covered a white one. Wooden sandels were wore at his feet.

"It's great to see you again, papa. I missed you so," Akane bowed to her father. "How have you been?"

"Never have I been better!" Soun answered. Akane could make out the fake smile on her father's face.

"What happened, papa?" Akane asked. "Tell me, now." Soun's eyes filled up with tears.

"Waahhh, my poor Nabiki!" Soun broke out. "She was captured by those wretched Amazons."

"What? How the hell did that happen?"

"She was out of the site for a second...and and then the next second, we got a message that she was captured!" Soun explained, tears gushing out.

"Papa, I'll get her back, you know that right?" Akane told her father, trying to confort him. He nodded. "Kasumi, put papa to bed." Akane walked out of the tent.

Soun was left broken after the death of his beloved wife, Rei. The family was out for a little walk when they were attacked by their sworn enemies, the Amazons. Cologne was an ancient old woman who lead the group. They quickly grabbed Akane, threatening to kill her unless they recieved the Tendo's sacred bow. Rei managed to distract Colonge long enough for Soun to grab Akane. But in doing so, Colonge attacked Rei with the rest of the Amazons.

Just as Soun's gang arrived, Colonge was able to posion Rei with one of her many deadly poisons. It was only two devastating days later that Rei died from the poison. Soun became a lifeless shell. He became so sensitive, a single threat to his beloved daughters broke him apart.

Little Akane was only five, but the death of her mother made her change more than anyone else. She felt that it was her who caused the death of their beloved mother and took away the happiness of her father. Young Akane swore to get revenge. She trained herself until she was ten. Then Kasumi was able to find a great sensei who agreed to teach Akane. Soon her skills outpassed her father. Trying to distract herself, Akane tried to get out as much as she could.

"Kane!"

Akane shook her head of the bad memories. Akane looked up to see Kanji running towards her.

"What's up, Kanji?" Akane asked.

"We should go look at the prisoners."

Akane nodded in agreement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Uugggghhhh," Ranma rubbed his head. "Who knocked me out again?" Ranma looked at his surroundings. There wasn't much to see, he was trapped in a cell, with only a window, too small to even get half his head out. A ray of light beamed inside.

'Shit, they must have knocked me out when I went into that crappy-sorry-excuse-for-a-house." Ranma's stomach growled. 'Damn, I'm still hungry.'

"Great, just great. Now how am I gonna get home?" He said to himself. "I don't even know where I am."

Ranma could hear people talking outside.

"Wonder what they're doing?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

The door opened and two people grabbed Ranma, pulling him cell.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Ranma protested. He swung his arm hitting the first person and swung a kick to the other. Both fell to the floor, grunting.

Another pair of hands grabbed Ranma's arms, twisting them behind him. In a matter of seconds, his hands were tied. The person behind him pushed him to the ground. He turned around to face his abuser.

A figure dressed in a black cloak looked down at him.

"What the heck do you want!" he shouted, struggling at the ropes.

The figure crouched down and lifted her hood. Ranma's mouth gaped opened, surprised to see, not a mna, but a girl. She tilted her head as if she was inspecting him.

"Not bad," she said looking from head to toe. The other two girls got up and walked the girl's side. "Though he is quite fiesty..."

Ranma looked at them confused at the actions.

"Ten thousand pounds," the girl decided, turning away.

"Pounds...? You gonna sell me?" Ranma shouted in surprise. "You can't put a price on me. And at ten thousand pounds no less? That's not even enough to buy my bed!"

"Akane," the girl pointed at Ranma.. The girl named Akane looked at where she was pointing.

"His clothes," the girl whispered to her. "Look at them."

Akane walked up to Ranma and looked at him for a second. Her hand grabbed his shoulder and ripped his sleeve off. On the top of his arm was a symbol of a shield with a panda inside.

Akane stood up and smirk.

"Look, Ades. I think we caught ourselves a prince."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sea-chan's note:** A chapter takes a long time to write, huh? I'm famished! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Next chapter will be all Ranma and Akane, I hope! Thank you for reading and remember to review!


End file.
